Rate That Box Art
Rate That Box Art is a B8 contest ran by SHINE GET 64 where a different box art (or two!) will be presented to be rated on a 1 to 10 scale every day. Every box art in existence needs to be rated RIGHT HERE!. Just nominate a game and SHINE will add it to the list (probably). When nominating a box art please tell SHINE the region (NTSC, PAL, JPN) as well as the console it's for. Or just provide a picture of it to make things easier. Rules - Just rate .1-10! - All box arts are the North American version unless otherwise noted. - I reserve the right to change a box art to the NA version if it's mostly the same for the region nominated Results #Revenge of the Beefsteak Tomatoes (2600) - 9.81 (38 votes) #M.U.L.E. (C64) - 9.77 (28 votes) #Punny and Palmer at the Ghettolympics!! (Xobox) - 9.76 (41 votes) #AAARGH! (AST)(PAL) - 9.76 (25 votes) #Root Beer Tapper (CVIS) - 9.73 (15 votes) #Amidar (2600) - 9.71 (13 votes) #Mega Man 9 (WW)- 9.66 (30 votes) #3-D Tic-Tac-Toe (2600) - 9.64 (13 votes) #Frogger II: Threeedeep! (2600) - 9.62 (13 votes) #Illusion of Gaia (SNES)(JPN) - 9.61 (14 votes) #Impossible Creatures (PC) - 9.60 (22 votes) #Super Smash Bros (N64)(JPN) - 9.58 (29 votes) #Tetris (NES) - 9.57 (30 votes) #Dalek Attack (Amiga)(PAL) - 9.55 (18 votes) #Chase H.Q. (AST)(PAL) - 9.55 (14 votes) #Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon w/ Raiho (PS2) - 9.55 (10 votes) #Super Mario Strikers (GCN) - 9.55 (9 votes) #Bubble Bobble (FMT)(JPN) - 9.54 (12 votes) #The Great Giana Sisters (C64)(PAL) - 9.46 (7 votes) #Bonanza Bros (Amiga)(PAL) - 9.42 (14 votes) #Phalanx (SNES) - 9.32 (17 votes) #Clash at Demonhead (NES) - 9.30 (15 votes) #Crazy Taxi 2 (DC) - 9.25 (12 votes) #Blackthorne (SNES) - 9.23 (9 votes) #Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings & the Lost Ocean (GCN) - 9.21 (7 votes) #Terry Pratchett's Discworld (PSX)(PAL) - 9.19 (8 votes) #3-D WorldRunner (NES) - 9.19 (8 votes) #Afro Samurai (PS3) - 9.17 (11 votes) #Othello (2600) - 9.16 (14 votes) #Ghostbusters: The Video Game (X360) - 9.15 (10 votes) #Bucky O'Hare (NES) - 9.13 (15 votes) #One-on-One Basketball (Atari 7800) - 9.12 (10 votes) #Shadow Hearts: Covenant (PS2)(JPN) - 9.10 (8 votes) #Shatterhand (NES) - 9.08 (6 votes) #Cool Spot (Gen) - 9.07 (27 votes) #Football Manager 2007 (PC)(PAL) - 9.06 (8 votes) #The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (PS2)(JPN) - 9.06 (8 votes) #Donkey Kong (INTV)(PAL) - 8.99 (33 votes) #Track & Field II (NES) - 8.99 (9 votes) #The New Zealand Story (AMI)(PAL) - 8.97 (14 votes) #NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Wii) - 8.96 (17 votes) #Deadly Duck (2600) - 8.94 (27 votes) #Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (DS)(JPN) - 8.94 (13 votes) #Batman: Revenge of the Joker (GEN) - 8.94 (8 votes) #Okami (PS2) - 8.93 (20 votes) #Cosmic Carnage (32X) - 8.93 (8 votes) #Super Street Basketball (GB)(JPN) - 8.90 (10 votes) #Bad Cat (C64)(PAL) - 8.89 (18 votes) #Metal Slug (NEO) - 8.89 (11 votes) #Ninja Scooter Simulator (C64)(PAL) - 8.87 (21 votes) #Super Mario USA (NES)(JPN) - 8.86 (9 votes) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project (NES) - 8.85 (11 votes) #Battletoads & Double Dragon (SNES) - 8.85 (10 votes) #Cheetahmen II (NES) - 8.84 (12 votes) #MadWorld (Wii) - 8.83 (18 votes) #Bride of the Robot (Amiga) - 8.83 (15 votes) #Grim Fandango (PC) - 8.83 (9 votes) #Beavis and Butt-head: Bunghole in One (PC) - 8.82 (14 votes) #Extreme Sports With the Berenstain Bears (GBC) - 8.81 (16 votes) #Tottemo! Lucky Man: Lucky Cookie Roulette de Totsugeki (SNES)(JPN) - 8.80 (11 votes) #Football Manager 2005 (PC)(PAL) - 8.80 (8 votes) #Irritating Stick (PSX) - 8.78 (21 votes) #Jump Superstars (DS)(JPN) - 8.78 (13 votes) #Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (Wii) - 8.78 (17 votes) #Kennedy Approach (C64) - 8.77 (12 votes) #Time Lord (NES) - 8.76 (9 votes) #The Horde (3D0) - 8.75 (8 votes) #Love Love Truck (PSX)(JPN) - 8.74 (21 votes) #Space Harrier (SMS)(JPN) - 8.74 (10 votes) #Golden Sun (GBA) - 8.73 (16 votes) #Tennis no Oji-Sama: Love of Prince Bitter (PS2) (JPN) - 8.73 (15 votes) #Football Manager 2006 (PC)(PAL) - 8.73 (8 votes) #Caveman Games (NES) - 8.71 (14 votes) #NBA 2K10 (PS3) - 8.71 (7 votes) #The Conduit (Wii) - 8.70 (9 votes) #Communist Mutants From Space (2600) - 8.69 (20 votes) #Namco x Capcom (PS2)(JPN) - 8.68 (18 votes) #Splatterhouse 3 (Gen) - 8.65 (6 votes) #Shaq-Fu (SNES) - 8.63 (20 votes) #Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (GB) - 8.63 (12 votes) #Ultimate Duck Hunting (Wii) - 8.63 (9 votes) #Teddy Boy (SMS)(SA) - 8.63 (7 votes) #Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight (NES) - 8.62 (11 votes) #The Immortal (Gen) - 8.61 (16 votes) #Ryuuko no Ken: Ten-Chi-Jin (SNK Best Collection) (PS2)(JPN) - 8.61 (9 votes) #Contra 4 (DS) - 8.60 (10 votes) #Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos (NES) - 8.59 (16 votes) #Sam & Max Hit the Road (PC) - 8.59 (15 votes) #No More Heroes (Wii)(PAL) - 8.58 (18 votes) #Infinite Undiscovery (X360) - 8.58 (13 votes) #Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (NES) - 8.58 (10 votes) #Pitfall! (2600) - 8.58 (9 votes) #Ninja Gaiden (GG) (PAL) - 8.58 (4 votes) #Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Limited Edition (PS3) - 8.57 (28 votes) #Mario Party 3 (N64)(JPN) - 8.57 (18 votes) #Street Fighter 2 Turbo (SNES) - 8.57 (14 votes) #Puzzled (GBC) - 8.57 (11 votes) #Insects in Space (C64) - 8.56 (14 votes) #Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete (PSX) - 8.56 (8 votes) #Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Cobi's Journey (GBC) - 8.56 (5 votes) #Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball (SNES) - 8.54 (16 votes) #Conquest of the Crystal Palace (NES) - 8.50 (10 votes) #Pit-Fighter (LYNX) - 8.50 (8 votes) #Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Director's Cut (XBOX)(PAL) - 8.50 (5 votes) #Wild Woody (SCD) - 8.50 (4 votes) #Pepsiman (PSX)(JPN) - 8.47 (17 votes) #Wario Land: Shake It (Wii)(PAL) - 8.46 (12 votes) #Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (GB) - 8.46 (12 votes) #Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (ZX)(PAL) - 8.45 (11 votes) #The Adventures of Bayou Billy (NES) - 8.45 (11 votes) #Bad Dudes (NES) - 8.45 (7 votes) #Treasure Island Dizzy (C64) - 8.44 (9 votes) #King of the Monsters 2 (NEO) - 8.44 (8 votes) #Metal Slug 7 (DS)(JPN) - 8.41 (8 votes) #Animal Soccer World (PS2)(PAL) - 8.40 (20 votes) #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (PS2) - 8.38 (17 votes) #Resident Evil 5 (PS3)(JPN) - 8.38 (8 votes) #Operation Shadow (N-Gage)(PAL) - 8.36 (11 votes) #The Mystery of the Druids (PC) - 8.36 (8 votes) #Hudson Hawk (AMI)(PAL) - 8.36 (8 votes) #Chiller (NES)(PAL) - 8.36 (7 votes) #Holiday Lemmings 1994 (AMI)(PAL) - 8.36 (7 votes) #Contra III: The Alien Wars (SNES) - 8.35 (13 votes) #Ninjabread Man (Wii) - 8.34 (16 votes) #Trouballs (GBC) - 8.33 (10 votes) #Tempest 2000 (JAG) - 8.33 (10 votes) #Action in New York (NES)(PAL) - 8.33 (7 votes) #The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition - 8.33 (6 votes) #Medal of Honor: European Assault (GCN) - 8.33 (3 votes) #Missing: Since January (PC) - 8.32 (16 votes) #Pac Man (Atari 8-bit) - 8.32 (14 votes) #Football Manager 2007 (PC)(PAL) - 8.32 (11 votes) #Ninja Golf (2600) - 8.31 (12 votes) #Moon (DS) - 8.31 (10 votes) #Resident Evil 5 (PS3) - 8.31 (8 votes) #Double Dragon II: The Revenge (NES) - 8.31 (7 votes) #Kung Food (Lynx) - 8.30 (10 votes) #Riviera: The Promised Land (PSP) - 8.30 (11 votes) #Advance Wars: Days of Ruin (DS) - 8.30 (10 votes) #Thrash Rally (NEOGEO) - 8.30 (5 votes) #Operation C (GB) - 8.30 (5 votes) #X-Man (2600) - 8.29 (18 votes) #Star Fox (SNES)(JPN) - 8.29 (16 votes) #Super Smash Bros (N64) - 8.27 (22 votes) #Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (PSP) - 8.24 (14 votes) #Okami (Wii) - 8.23 (20 votes) #Yume Penguin Monogatari (NES)(JPN) - 8.23 (10 votes) #Capcom vs SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro (DC)(JPN) - 8.22 (9 votes) #Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (Wii) - 8.18 (26 votes) #Jungle Hunt (5200) - 8.18 (12 votes) #Bionic Commando (NES) - 8.18 (11 votes) #I Want My Mommy (2600) - 8.17 (12 votes) #Mega Man 3 (NES)(PAL) - 8.16 (18 votes) #Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes (Wii)(JPN) - 8.16 (12 votes) #Super Mario Bros (NES)(PAL) - 8.16 (12 votes) #Slave Zero (DC) - 8.16 (12 votes) #Dairantou Smash Bros X (Wii)(JPN)- 8.15 (25 votes) #Jump Ultimate Stars (DS)(JPN) - 8.15 (13 votes) #Borderlands (PS3) - 8.14 (14 votes) #Yoshi (GB) - 8.13 (12 votes) #The Battle of Olympus (NES) - 8.12 (13 votes) #Dr. Mario (NES) - 8.12 (13 votes) #LocoRoco (PSP)(PAL) - 8.11 (9 votes) #Popeye no Beach Volleyball (GG)(JPN) - 8.10 (10 votes) #TV Sports Football (TG16) - 8.10 (7 votes) #Sonic Blast Man (SNES)(JPN) - 8.09 (11 votes) #Seastalker (C64) - 8.08 (6 votes) #Kingdom Hearts (PS2) - 8.07 (25 votes) #Tekken 6 (PS3) - 8.07 (11 votes) #Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (DS) - 8.07 (7 votes) #The Hunt for Red October (Atari ST)(PAL) - 8.06 (9 votes) #Super Mario Land (GB) - 8.06 (7 votes) #Faceball (TCD)(JPN) - 8.06 (7 votes) #KABOOM! (5200) - 8.05 (10 votes) #Metroid Prime (GCN) - 8.04 (18 votes) #Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (PS3) - 8.04 (13 votes) #Mutant League Football (GEN) - 8.02 (13 votes) #Super Mario Bros (NES)(JPN) - 8.02 (12 votes) #Mega Man 5 (NES) - 8.00 (12 votes) #KuruKuru * Princess: Yume no White Quartet (DS)(JPN) - 8.00 (9 votes) #Crazy Train (MSX)(PAL) - 8.00 (7 votes) #Vigilante (SMS) - 8.00 (5 votes) #Cross Edge (PS3) - 8.00 (5 votes) #Petz Hamsters 2 (DS) - 7.99 (16 votes) #Zone of the Enders: The Second Runner (PS2) - 7.98 (10 votes) #Shamus (GBC) - 7.97 (7 votes) #Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu (NES)(PAL) - 7.96 (13 votes) #Hat Trick Hero S (SAT)(JPN) - 7.95 (10 votes) #Wishbone and the Amazing Odyssey (PC) - 7.94 (8 votes) #Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (DS) - 7.93 (7 votes) #Puzzle Series: Jigsaw Puzzle: Koinu Mekuri Hen (DS)(JPN) - 7.92 (10 votes) #A Boy and His Blob (NES) - 7.91 (20 votes) #Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) - 7.90 (24 votes) #Kool-Aid Man (INTV) - 7.90 (14 votes) #Toughman Contest (32X) - 7.90 (12 votes) #Hexen (N64) - 7.88 (5 votes) #Raw Danger! (PS2) - 7.87 (6 votes) #River City Ransom (NES) - 7.86 (14 votes) #Denki Groove Jigoku V: SweepStation Version (PSX)(JPN) - 7.86 (7 votes) #Super Mario 64 (N64) - 7.85 (31 votes) #Wild 9 (PSX) - 7.83 (9 votes) #Katamari Forever (PS3) - 7.83 (7 votes) #Magic Boy (SNES) - 7.83 (6 votes) #Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (DS)(PAL) - 7.82 (11 votes) #Fatal Fury (NEOGEO) - 7.81 (13 votes) #Chakan (Gen) - 7.81 (11 votes) #Freedom Force vs. The Third Reich (PC) - 7.80 (6 votes) #Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Tara's Adventure (GBC) - 7.80 (5 votes) #Star Trek: The Next Generation: Echoes From the Past (Gen) - 7.80 (5 votes) #Out of this World (SNES) - 7.79 (17 votes) #Worm War I (2600) - 7.78 (9 votes) #Tropico 2: Pirate Cove (Mac) - 7.78 (9 votes)